bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zexudarohael Rahotexuron
Skills and Abilities Flight Zexudarohael (Zex), with her two powerful wings, is capable of flight at high speeds, along with excellent airborne maneuverability. Because of this, she is rarely on her feet, preferring to fly over walking. However, because of this, her legs are rather weak on the ground, and thus has low combat proficiency when not flying. Military Training/Combat Experience Due to her breed, Zex has been trained in the military since she was just a child, leading her to be an incredibly potent warrior on the field. Armed with naught more than a shoddy sword, a soldier in Satan's army is capable of incredible feats in battle, able to take down multiple opponents in a short period of time. Demon Blood While no two demons are the same, Zex's particular breed has a unique trait. When struck, cut, or otherwise wounded, their blood acts like molten acid, melting through stone, iron and steel with ease. Of course, this doesn't effect the demon in question. Personality Being raised in the military, Zex is unsurprisingly very disciplined and serious. She takes orders without question, and carries them out with utmost effort. Because of this, she is rather quiet. Not shy, but moreso not able to see the need to talk most times. That said, she does happen to have a small desire for adventure, finding the soldier's life utterly boring. Of course, she'd never admit it, because any implication of insubordination or thoughts of desertion would surely be responded to with swift punishment. History Born in the pits of Hell, in Satan's realm, Zex was destined to become a soldier one way or another. From a very young age, she was taken from her parents to be enlisted in the army, where she'd be for the rest of her life. This was hardly a unique occurrence, however, as this particular branch of the military often recruited demons at a young age in order to give them sufficient training to be hardened, unstoppable forces on the battlefield. Since then, Zex had been involved in numerous battles, her side winning every single one. And while she did make an impact on the field, even doing things that immensely helped her side win, a lowly foot soldier had little chance of climbing the ladder to higher ranks without noble blood inside of them. As time went on, Zex's wanderlust only increased. She had heard of her kind being summoned to the mortal realm before, but never allowed herself to get hopeful about it. Only one in a few million demons would ever be offered that chance, and even fewer would accept it. But time would seem to be on her side, for as she waited and waited through her life for a chance to leave this boring, stagnant life, she was approached by some force. Unspeaking and unhearing, it seemed to simply pull her towards a light. And, willing to take any chance to escape this life, she allowed it to pull her through. Everything went black for her after that, until she finally awoke. Still clad in her armor, clutching her weapon with an unbreaking grip, she awoke to see a small group of humans leaning over her, all dressed in black robes, with the scent of perfumes and incense heavy in the air. Just as she thought; She was summoned by mortals, into their realm. Relationship Guide Category:Characters Category:Demon